yakuzafandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2: Life Blooms Anew
Chapter 2: Life Blooms Anew is the second chapter of Yakuza 6: The Song of Life. Plot This chapter begins at the nursery in Touto Hospital where Kiryu is introduced to Haruto, Haruka's son. Date and Honjo explain that the identity of the child's is currently unknown. Kiryu begins to question the "accidental" nature of the accident, and believes that it may have been a revenge plot against him. Honjo then reveals that the scen eof the accident took place near Senryo Avenue. At the accident scene, it is revealed that a twenty year old gang member flew out of the parking garage and hit Haruka. Honjo then goes in to fill you in about some of the details about the current gang situation in Kamurocho. He reveals that a few months prior Jimmy Lo, of the Saio Triad, was killed and it was believed that the Tojo Clan was responsible, which raised tensions among the groups. Honjo strongly believes that other groups are beginning to get involved also - and reveals that the Korean gang, Jingweon Mafia is also involved. It is up to Kiryu to then begin the investigation of the accident. Honjo reveals that the driver of the car didn't stop to see if Haruka was alive or not, which causes him to believe that the accident wasn't related to Kiryu. However, he does show that Kiryu is being followed and watched by a mysterious man. As Kiryu approaches the mysterious man, he takes off running. Proceed after him. He reveals that he is a member of the Someya Family and is out to protect Kiryu. He reveals that his boss is currently at the Tojo Headquarters meeting with the Acting Chaiman Sugai. At the Tojo Clan HQ, Kiryu is greeted by Takumi Someya. He wants to talk inside with Sugai. Sugai reveals that the police have informed him about Haruka's accident and that they know about it. They also reveal that as a result of the war with the Chinese, they have kept a close eye on Kiryu since his return to Kamurocho. Someya explains to Kiryu that there has been a change in perspective of what makes a valuable yakuza, since they are engaging in gang wars. The importance of somebody like Kiryu has increased as a result. Kiryu goes on to say that the only thing that he is concerned with is what happened to Haruka and he vows that if the Tojo Clan bothers with his family that he will get his revenge. Without anything else or any other leads, Kiryu believes that the only thing he can do is go to New Serena. At New Serena, the Mama installs an app on your smartphone that keeps you informed about Kamurocho. Head to the streets to see what you can find out. Upon leaving New Serena, you hear a voice calling at you and a group approaches you and attempts to mug you. After defeated the first muggers, more people approach you, including somebody who is apparently from JUSTIS. They reveal their identities as Komei and Kazuchika Okada. Okada is the leader of the 3,000 members of JUSTIS. While making your way through the city, you are approached by a man named Toraforu. He tells you about a social network that he has set up called Troublr. Eventually, you get a call from Date letting you know that Akiyama is at the hospital and that you should return as soon as possible At the hospital, Akiyama informs Kiryu that somebody from Child Protection Services wants to speak to him. Nojiri informs Kiryu that Child Protection Services will have to take the child because Kiryu is not a relative. Kiryu vows to not allow this and he heads off to do something about it. Akayima tries to do his best to convince Kiryu to not take Haruto, even challenging Kiryu to a battle. Kiryu leaves with Haruto and heads to the Poppo to get him some food. While there, he is approached by Date]. At New Serena, Data reveals that he has spoken to Nojiri who has allowed Kiryu to take the child. Date also informs Kiryu that he has some bad news to deliver - regarding Haruka. He reveals that Haruka had to have a life-saving surgery, but that she still remains in a coma. Date then reveals that the only lead they have to go on is a photo that they recovered from Haruka's hone and the GPS information of that photo. He reveals that the photo was taken in Onomichi. Kiryu deducts that Haruto's father must be here and could perhaps have information regarding Haruka. Kiryu decides that he will go to Onomichi, however, Date warns him about the Yomei Alliance. The Yomei Alliance is the third strongest clan and operates under Chairman Kurusu. The police are unsure if Kurusu is even alive, but know that the Yomei Alliance is being run by a captain Koshimizu. Tasks *Investigate the accident. *Catch the suspicious man. He *Go To Tojo Clan HQ. *Go to New Serena. *Head to the streets. *Go to Touto Hospital. Related trophies Rewards *There is a completion of ???? yen for completing this chapter. Gallery Life Blooms Anew 1.jpg Life Blooms Anew 2.jpg Life Blooms Anew 3.jpg Life Blooms Anew 4.jpg Life Blooms Anew 5.jpg Life Blooms Anew 6.jpg Life Blooms Anew 7.jpg Life Blooms Anew 8.jpg Life Blooms Anew 9.jpg Life Blooms Anew 10.jpg Life Blooms Anew 11.jpg Life Blooms Anew 12.jpg Life Blooms Anew 13.jpg Life Blooms Anew 14.jpg Life Blooms Anew 15.jpg Life Blooms Anew 16.jpg Life Blooms Anew 17.jpg Life Blooms Anew 18.jpg Life Blooms Anew 19.jpg Life Blooms Anew 20.jpg Life Blooms Anew 21.jpg Life Blooms Anew 22.jpg Life Blooms Anew 23.jpg Life Blooms Anew 24.jpg Life Blooms Anew 25.jpg Life Blooms Anew 26.jpg Life Blooms Anew 27.jpg Life Blooms Anew 28.jpg Life Blooms Anew 29.jpg Life Blooms Anew 30.jpg Life Blooms Anew 31.jpg Life Blooms Anew 32.jpg Life Blooms Anew 33.jpg Life Blooms Anew 34.jpg Life Blooms Anew 35.jpg Life Blooms Anew 36.jpg Life Blooms Anew 37.jpg Life Blooms Anew 38.jpg Category:Yakuza 6 Chapters